


In which Evan is a good boyfriend

by Ab3l



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, evan is a worried leaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ab3l/pseuds/Ab3l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote H2OVanoss -gaspu-</p>
    </blockquote>





	In which Evan is a good boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote H2OVanoss -gaspu-

Jonathan groaned and wrapped himself more in the blanket as he shivered. His head was pounding and his nose was runny. He hated being sick. And worst thing was it was kind of his fault.   
"What was going through your mind when you decided to stand in the snow for three hours without a jacket?!" Evan yelled at him, markin him flinch. "Vanoss please, my head." Evan grumbled and out an ice pack on his head, before he took his temperature. Once his head stopped pounding so much, he looked up, opening one blue eye. "I wanted to see you." Evan gave him a deadpan look. "So you decided to stand in the cold like a dumbass?" Jonathan looked away, his face flushing from something other than sickness. "I missed you, okay? I'm sorry if I wanted to see my boyfriend after almost a year of not seeing him in person." Evan didn't speak for a moment, before e scoffed and hugged him. "Jesus Christ Jonathan." He mumbled. "You're an absolute idiot, but I love your genuineness." He said, kissing his head. Jonathan smiled at him. "Does that mean I'm off the hook?"   
"Absolutely not now eat your soup


End file.
